Only girl!
by Ameryll Cullen
Summary: Sometimes I wanted this crazy chase to end, but then they always did something to screw with my mind, yeah they killed me, they erased everything good in me, for that I will crush them like insects.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The club was full. Sweaty bodies grinding against each other in the privacy of the dimly lit room, caught only when the colorful flashes of light found you. I was observing a young girl being seduced by a man who obviously wanted only one thing from the girl, when I saw him.

He had dirty blond curls, a handsome face and a body to die for. From that moment on he captured my attention, when I lost sight of him my eyes immediately searched for him. I tried to ignore this demanding hunger deep inside of me, I really did, but just like last time I was too weak.  
>I made eyecontact with him every chance I got, and after a few coy smiles and fluttering my lashes I got him hooked. He sat next to me on a barstool ordering drinks for me while his hands were caressing my hips under my top. Two drinks and he got bolder, hands were kneeding the flesh of my thighs and lips slurred filthy things in my ears. And the only thing that interested me was his golden ring, normally it would be a stop sign but it called to me, it angered me, it taunted me with it's brightness.<br>Like always I pretended to be tired and like the ones before him, he offered to take me home. He did the routine and stopped the car in a dark alley in the Narrows. He looked at me then, waiting for me to start the fun. If he only knew what kind of fun satisfied me.  
>The moment he looked into my eyes his face morphed into a more familiar face with a big smile on it.<br>- Why did you bring me here Jackie?  
>His lips moved, but I didn't hear his voice only a haunting laugh that made my soul cry out in pain.<br>- You said you wouldn't leave me, but you went back to her! Why? Please tell me why!  
>The cruel smile that he wore on his face the last time we met was in place on his handsomely scarred face. The smile mocked me, he never smiled that way in front of Ellie, the bitch. Ellie always got the sweet smiles, the loving stares and the soft kisses. I wanted those things too damn it.<br>- I'm so lonely Jackie! Will you stay this time?  
>The only answer I got was a loud laugh, he dared laugh at me after all this time. Unfortunately for him I wasn't the weak little idiot from back then, this time I would fight back.<br>- You're always laughing at me Jackie, why can't you understand it, I love you!  
>I sat myself on his lap and hugged him around his neck, my legs wrapped around his waist, he returned the embrace.<br>- Your hands are so soft and warm and I just can't let you go!  
>In no time the loving embrace turned into a suffocating one. His pale skin took on a nice shade of purple, it was beautiful.<br>I slid the ring off of his finger, it was a reminder for me, it reminded me that he wasn't mine to love.  
>The streets of Gotham were silent only a few homeless drunks shouting out their misery to the world to hear. All in all it was a beautiful night.<p> 


	2. Lost in Gotham

**AN:Hey guys, it took longer then I thought it would but chapter 2 arrived! I'm looking for a beta, I'm in need of some help, please send a pm if you can help me, thanks!Before I forget it, I own nothing I just like playing around with the Joker! It's rated M for a reason!**

**Lost in Gotham**

The next morning I woke with a bad ass headache. Fortunately after swallowing some pills my head was good again. Suffering from a headache seemed better then cleaning my flat, but duty called. Dirty clothes everywhere, rotting food on the plates all around the kitchen, yeah it was disgusting even to look at, but I could smell the kitchen from my bedroom.

With a loud groan I started cleaning. Maybe it was fucking karma but the machine didn't work, so with two heavy as hell plastic bags I went down to the first floor to use the house's laundry room. It was fucking full, I didn't even know these people lived here, and it seemed nobody wanted to use their own washing machine today. Great, just my luck.

After two hours of waiting, I was ready to explode, so when one little piece of shit tried to take the machine I wanted to use I kicked him, and I kicked him hard.

- I was here first dickhead, find another one!- was all I said before walking up to the, now, free machine.

With a happy smile on my lips I sat back and waited for the machine to finish my clothes.

- Hey, have you heard it? A new crazy's in town.

An old lady whispered to my left. Well the woman was in a heated conversation with a younger girl.

-What do you mean Mrs. Smith? - the girl whispered back.

- It was all over the news, the young man wasn't the first victim, until now the police thought it was just a regular lunatic killing for fun or something, but last night the owner of the bar witnessed the last hours of the man's life.

-Come on Mrs. Smith get to the good part!

- It seems that a woman killed all three of the victims, and burned them after, such a horrible death.

From then on I didn't really pay any attention to the conversation. It was all in my memories. I knew that the police was searching for me, but they didn't know how I looked so I was safe, just for a few days I needed to be careful. Shit there goes my fun.

- Dear you're finished.

-What?

- Your clothes my dear.- the old lady told me.

- Oh, yeah, thanks!

I needed time, if the police finds out my identity…no that won't happen. I had a purpose for being here in Gotham. You see I lost something, well someone dear to my heart. I asked around town but nobody seemed to know anything about my girl, Ellie. Tracking her wasn't easy at all. The little bitch knew how to play hide and seek. We already left Chicago, New York and New Orleans and here we are, at the beginnng of our little journey.

Sadly the house where it all began was destroyed in a fire. Thanks to me. Who can blame me? Seriously, the damn house was full of love and warmness, after treating the love of my life like shit she lost the right to live in that fucking house. I bought some gasolin and set the bitch's ass on fire. She escaped, and she escaped again when I went to visit her in the hospital. Like I said she knew how to survive. Ellie changed names every chance she got. Ellie became Jade, Lucy, Anna and the list goes on and on.

We were in town for a few weeks now, and she was nowhere in sight. Maybe she learnt her lesson this time around. Not bad girlie. To make this story even more interesting some nutjob called Joker started a war with that other nutjob Batguy. I'm not complaining or anything, while they try to off each other the Bat is too busy to look for the new lunatic in town, me. It was a boring little war if you ask me, time after time the Batboy tried to stop the Joker, it always ended the same way, the Joker killing a few people and the Bat chasing after him. The only thing keeping Batguy from actually catching Joker was the fact that the guy didn't care about killing some innocent to escape prison, it was a game to him. Batman, I'm sorry but you'll have to kill the guy if you want to stop him.

But that's just my opinion after talking to members of the local mob, they tried to advise me not to stay out after dark, because Gotham was Joker's and he liked cutting up pretty faces. Hello, I kill for fun too. I didn't care about the Joker's business, and I was careful enough to stay out of his way. To tell you the truth I wanted to see the guy. Apparently he was some kind of a genius. He was always a step ahead of the police, Batman was in deep shit.

The only thing remaining on my „to do" list was feeding myself. My grumbling stomach agreed with me. It was warm outside so a jacket wasn't needed. I lived far from the center of Gotham, I wasn't a big city person. Everywhere you looked you could see some not really illegal thing going on. Dealers selling their stuff like shopps sold candy.

This city needed a change, a change for the better. Batman was the first to try and clean out the dirt, many will follow in his steps. On some level I respescted him, but he was lacking something important, and that was what the Joker used against… ripping me from my thoughts I felt a shoulder bumping into me.

- Watch where you're going! - yelled someone from my right.

- Go to hell asshole.

I was calm, really I was, but the guy felt brave that day. The idiotic piece of shit grabbed my wrist and thought it was frightening. Please. We stood right in the middle of the moving crowd. I smiled when he squeezed harder.

- Say you're sorry!

After that sentence he looked at me funny. I grabbed his free hand, the trick wasn't in the strenght which you squeezed with, it was in certain places you needed to apply pressure. His face went white, then he apologized and scurried away.

These people were no fun at all. A little fear and they were running for their lives. Oh well, let's continue my hunt for a decent meal.

Twenty minutes later I finally found a small diner that wasn't full and served food, not just coffee. It was almost empty, one or two business man munching hungrily and a pregnant woman sipping a juice. A kind looking waitress tended to the demands of my stomach and all was well in my world when all of a sudden the pregnant woman screamed and everyone hid under the tables, the owner holding his hands up high int he air.

Something was wrong, and I instantly knew what when cold metal poked my temple. Just my luck.

- I said get down on your knees with your hands in the air.

This guy was pissing me off. First of all half of my breakfast waited for me, and for God's sake it was too early to be poked by a gun. Like, come on a few hours ago I had a headache, I was tired and now pissed of as hell.

- Can't you see I'm eating asshole?

He was only suprised for a minute then he slapped me. The fucker slapped me. I growled in anger and looked up into his face. He wore a clown mask, oh joy the Joker's man. Fucking amazing. At this point I didn't care about the Joker.

I fisted a fork in my right hand and stabbed him in the thigh. The guy screamed like a little girl, I couldn't stop myself from laughing out loud.

- What a mama's boy, I'm a girl and I don't know how to produce those noises.

It was too much, I was cackling like a lunatic.

- Please mommy don't stab me with a hahhahah, a fork!

I was laughing so hard that the other masked idiot could sneak up on me from behind.

- You little slut, stop it right now.

- Ah again with pointing your toy at me, put it down or you'll know how your buddy's feeling right now. Got it?

The stupid idiot, while he was thinking about his response I stood up and walked over to the door, well he figured out his response allright. Before I could leave the diner a bullet whizzed by me.

- Seriously, it's a weekend, I want to relax.

With a red face I stomped back to my table. I think I broke a finger I punched him so hard, but throwing him out the window felt absolutely delightful. He landed on the sidewalk with a thud, exiting the now windowless diner I walked up to him.

-I told you to fuck off, are you deaf or something?

His ribs cracked when I kicked him.

- Fucking morons, and fuck this city.

My weekend was screwed, and from then on my life as well.


End file.
